The Burning
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Based on events from the 1981 slasher. A romance, a murder, and terror afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Barbara wait up!"

Barbara turned on the path leading to the cabins and saw Woodstock quickly catching up behind. Rolling her eyes, Barbara pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail before wrapping her towel tighter around her waist. Within seconds Woodstock began walking beside her, his dart gun in his hands.

"Nice stunt with Glazer back there."

Barbara teased as they began walking, their sneakers digging into the gravel and pebbles leading up the hill. Right away Woodstock grinned before aiming the gun and doing his best James Bond impression.

"Well darling, like they say…I never miss."

Barbra began laughing and playfully pushed Woodstock, the two laughed before Barbra chucked her thumb behind them.

"You better watch out through, he seemed really pissed."

Woodstock rolled his eyes before brushing back some of his fallen brown hair.

"Glazer doesn't scare me, he's nothing but a big meathead."

"Well it was pretty impressive."

Barbra batted her eyelashes as she usually did whenever she was joking. Woodstock grinned. The two of them had known each other ever since the eighth grade. Both hung out with the same crowd and had been going to the camp every summer for the last three years. Barbra planned in her senior year of high school to apply for camp counselor for a summer job. Thinking back at the last few summers they shared, their was plenty of great memories. Playing pranks on each other, swimming across the lake at night, sneaking beer in. Smiling to herself she glanced over at Woodstock and sighed. They were good friends, even though they teased each other nonstop, and never paid any further mind to each other. But something about this summer seemed to change things. Barbara began looking at Woodstock in a completely different way. She couldn't really explain it. Before Woodstock usually got on her nerves, but for the last month or so she watched him and felt a slight attraction towards him.

It was something about the way he acted. Always being Dave and Fish's sidekick. Always joking around and scaring people. The way he was so skinny and tanned, his big blue eyes…his hair…

"Barbra? Earth to Barbra?"

Woodstock's hand waved in front of her face. Within seconds Barbra snapped out of her thoughts and gave a slight smile.

"You taking a trip to outer space or something?"

"Shut up Woodstock."

Barbra said as she elbowed his rib. The two of them laughed before Woodstock gave her a shove on the shoulder.

"Where ya headed?"

"To change, the girls are starting a poker game in the mess hall before dinner…you want in?"

Woodstock waved his hand.

"No thanks, I got my own game back at the bunks with Fish…I'll see you later okay?"

Woodstock began jogging towards the boy's cabins. Right away Barbra felt strange butterflies begin to swim in her stomach. Sighing she waved.

"Bye…"

Watching him go, Barbra made her way into the cabin and planned on changing into dry clothes. While pulling stuff out of her bag she thought back at what happened today at the docks and smiled to herself. She really didn't know what Woodstock thought of her. Maybe just a friend. After pulling a shirt and some jean shorts out she stared at her reflection in one of the girl's mirrors. Could she really have enough guts to do something? Rolling her eyes she began to undress. What was she thinking? This was Woodstock, her friend. Would she really be that stupid to ruin everything and look like a complete idiot just because of some stupid crush.

Crush.

The word rang through her head.

Was it just a crush?

Biting her bottom lip she thought of the trip tomorrow. For three whole days their group would be down Devil's Creek. Maybe she could talk to some of the girls and figure something out. Throwing her bathing suit and towel in the hamper, she began walking outside.


	2. Chapter 2

That night after mess hall, Barbra silently walked back to her bunk alone. Some of the girls were staying up to see the Friday night movie that was set up after dinner. Usually some B rated beach bingo movie made in the 60's or 70's. Most of the kids snuck out and smoked out behind the bushes while the counselors made out with each other behind the bleachers. The girls all decided to stay and watch the movie, and maybe sneak out later on with some of the guys and go skinny dipping. Barbra who was always the joker who went along with the gang, felt as if she had to much on her mind. She needed time alone to think about what she was going to do about Woodstock.

Earlier during dinner, he caught her eye as he walked past out of the mess hall to get something. A few minutes later Todd brought him back on. Glancing up for a second she sighed. She couldn't seem to get rid of this. Every time he looked at her, she felt as if she was going to faint. Whenever he cracked jokes or fooled around with the other guys during the day…each and every time her feelings got worse and worse. She knew this was more then a crush and would crazy if she kept her mouth shut the entire summer.

But was it worth risking the friendship?

Barbra tried to casually mention Woodstock while the girls were in the middle of laughing and talking the latest gossip. They yet again were Glazer's crush on Sally. Giggling and talking about which guys would be the best kissers, Barbra played with her fork and said…

"Well what about Woodstock?"

Tiger looked over grinning before glancing at Woodstock sitting at the other table.

"Woodstock?"

Just then all the girls burst out laughing before going on with Glazer again. Barbra sat back stunned, she didn't know what they meant by that. Slowly glancing over her shoulder she looked back at Woodstock who looked bored out of his mind, sitting between Fish and Glazer as Dave went on about one of his famous grand stories of partying. Catching his eye, Woodstock looked over at her and smiled and then winked. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Barbra softly smiled before turning back around.

Now walking by herself, she thought about just heading back to the bunk alone…when she heard…

"Barbra?"

Barbra nearly screamed before turning around, Woodstock stood there in the darkness. Barbra clutched her chest before rolling her eyes.

"Jesus Woodstock, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Woodstock grinned, his blue eyes almost sparking in the dark.

"Sorry…didn't know you were scared."

Barbra stood on the path catching her breath before pointing back at the mess hall.

"Aren't you staying for the movie?"

"Naw, I decided to ditch it once I saw you leave."

Barbra laughed.

"Oh yeah?"

Woodstock stepped forward, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…I wanted to see if you really wanted to ride with Dave and me tomorrow? I mean, I hope you didn't switch with anyone…I was really looking forward to, well you know…be with you."

Barbra could see he was nervous and smiled.

"This isn't Dave trying to get extra power to win on the river tomorrow?"

Woodstock laughed.

"No…you were my idea, I wanted you with me."

"Really?"

Barbra could feel her heart racing as they got closer in the dark.

"Yeah…"

They were only inches away now and coming in closer, eyes locked.

"Woodstock…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"Yeah kind of…"

Both smiled before locking lips, eyes closed the kiss lasted for a second as their mouths slowly opened and closed. Breaking away they looked at each other, breathing hard.

The next thing Barbra knew, she was behind the tennis courts in the pitch dark. Crickets were chirping in the background. Laying in the tall grass, she quickly pulled her T-shirt off and began on her bra. Woodstock meanwhile was on top of her kissing her franticly. His hands moving all over her and working on her shorts.

Barbra was scared, but felt as if she couldn't breath. Every time he touched her with his nervous hands it felt good. Laying back, she put her arms around him as he lowered himself. Within seconds his shorts were down as he positioned himself on her. Staring up, she watched his face as he slowly worked himself into her. Right away the pain made Barbra cry out. Right away Woodstock stiffened and looked down at her in complete panic.

"Am I doing it wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Barbra took a second to control her breathing as dull cramps rushed through her lower part of her body. Finally she slowly shook her head.

"No keep going…"

Woodstock took another second before laying all his weight against her. Right away Barbra felt him into her and slowly moving. His shoulders kept arching as he slowly pumped into her at a medium rate. Slightly moving in the grass, Barbra kept kissing Woodstock as he sweated and his hair hung down in his eyes.

Moving quickly, he thrusted a few times before biting his bottom lip. For it being his first time he couldn't hold off long. Climaxing, Woodstock snapped his eyes shut and moaned. There was silence for a few seconds before he rolled off her, pulling out. Barbra and him laid together in the grass catching their breath. Woodstock then looked over before leaning over and kissing her.

They had just lost their virginity.

Both kissing softly, they dressed quickly before walking hand and hand back to the mess hall. Smiling at each other, they noticed right away people looking. During the entire movie, he had his arms around her and slowly made out in the back ground. Walking her back to her cabin, the guys all right away started talking.

Everyone walked back to their bunks, not knowing the horrible canoe trip they were all about to face, and would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day everyone was woken up early as they headed to dock with the canoes. Todd and Mitchell rounded everyone up as they began taking off. Barbra, who didn't sleep once all of last night, felt butterflies begin to toss in her stomach. She couldn't wait to tell the girls, but then again she began to think…would it ruin things? Did Woodstock want everyone to know, counting his friends? She knew they had all been a gang together since grade school…but would it made things weird? She hoped not. In fact she hoped last night really meant something to Woodstock. Did he really like her?

Barbra felt as if everything was spinning. Deciding to keep her mouth shut, she walked down to the docks and smiled seeing Woodstock and Dave all ready in their canoe. Walking over, Dave raised up his oar and made a funny face.

"Ready to bored the fastest canoe out there, like a rocket ship!"

Woodstock started laughing before Barbra rolled her eyes smiling and leaned down to sit. Holding out his arm to help her, Barbra and him locked eyes for a moment before Woodstock slightly blushed and smiled at her. Sitting behind him, they waited before taking off down the rive with the others.

The trip down was fun, they traveled in the group, trying their hardest to beat the others. Laughing and enjoying the good sun, Barbra sat behind Woodstock feeling her heart racing.

Dave teased on Woodstock not going fast enough and even poked a joke about what he was doing all of last night. Rolling his eyes, slightly embarrassed Woodstock kept paddling ahead as a splashing fight broke out between the canoes. Laughing with Woodstock, Barbra joined in on the fun and even watched one of the canoes sink. Laughing their heads off, they arrived at Devil's Creek.

Unloading, Barbra and all the girls found a spot near the trees to lay out their sleeping bags. It was all ready nearly sunset. Helping set everything up, and start a camp fire everyone mostly hung around and went exploring as Todd started up the grill.

Walking with Karen and Tiger near the shoreline, Tiger finally asked the question everything was dying to ask.

"So Barbra…a lot of us girls noticed you and Woodstock coming into the mess hall last night and holding hands…we just wanted to see if anything happened…

Barbra blushed before laughing, she really couldn't explain it.

"Well umm…yeah something did, I don't wanna make a big deal about it…"

That's when Karen and Tiger began cracking up. Barbra burst out laughing before telling them to shut up. Across the camp, only a few feet away Woodstock walked with Dave and Glazer to bring more firewood to the camp. Both guys kept putting their arms around Woodstock and laughing as he kept looking down, slightly embarrassed.

"Congrats Woody, about time you got laid."

"Come on you guys…"

Fish and Dave laughed before playfully punching him.

"So Barbra your girl now? Huh?"

Woodstock rolled his eyes trying his hardest not to smile.

"Yeah…maybe she is, what about it."

That's when Dave and Fish cheered and slapped Woodstock on the back. Just then Todd called everyone over to dinner. Sitting around the fire, Barbra and Dave kept teasing each other before eyeing Woodstock as he sat down between some people and smiled. Woodstock laughed and winked at her.

Everyone sat around the fire as it became dark, crickets chirping in the background. Throwing food and marshmallows, everyone kept joking and fooling around before Todd began telling a ghost story…


	4. Chapter 4

After Eddie and Todd scared the hell out of everyone with the story Cropsy the burnt serial killer, everyone went their own ways before bed, and mostly walked around camp.

Woodstock and Barbra decided to take a short walk down the river. Hand in hand, thin silver moonlight drifted in through the trees. It was the perfect summer night. Laughing and joking about what had happed, Woodstock stopped with her on the edge of the river and looked out.

I'm thinking about not moving with my fokes this year."

Barbra looked and then remembered. Woodstock's father had a new job and the family was going to have to move a few towns over. Woodstock's aunt and uncle offered him to stay with them until he finished high school. Right before school ended this past month, Woodstock kept talking about maybe just going with his parents and switching schools.

This bothered Barbra, knowing she wouldn't see him as much again.

Barbra looked over.

"Really?"

Woodstock nodded.

"Yeah, been thinking about it lately, I wanna finish high school with you guys before going anywhere."

"Oh yeah?"

Woodstock smiled looking at her.

"Yeah…anyways I have a reason to really want to stay."

Barbra smiled.

"You really mean that?"

Woodstock leaned in, pushing her gently against a tree before covering her mouth with his. Opening and closing their mouths, they gasped for air as Woodstock's slim fingers slowly began pulling open her shirt. Gasping, while having Woodstock begin kissing her down her neck, she felt dizzy all over. Slowly lowering with him, they went to the ground. Grabbing onto his thick hair, she kissed him deeply before helping him with his shorts.

Laying back, as Woodstock lowered himself on her, she shut her eyes for a second as he positioned himself. Laying still for a moment, she laid back revealing her plump breasts in her bra. Her hands running against his, he slowly began to move. Barbra held onto him tightly, moving with him as he began to pick up speed. Feeling as if she was dreaming, she grabbed onto Woodstock as he made love to her.

Then something jumped into his mind.

They had all ready had sex twice, and had they used anything?

Shock then jumped into her heart.

She wasn't on the pill, and she knew he hadn't put on a condom. Laying there, she felt as if she could almost scream. Going into her, Woodstock kept kissing her before stiffening and coming. Barbra just laid there in shock as Woodstock collapsed on her, panting for air.

"Woodstock?"

Woodstock looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you wearing anything?"

Woodstock froze looking at her.

"What?"

Barbra felt herself ready for a panic attack as she sat up, closing her blouse.

"You know like a condom…"

"Holy shit…"

Woodstock looked just as stunned before Barbra gasped, pushing him away.

"Jesus Woodstock, what are you thinking!"

"Barbra I'm sorry I forgot!"

Barbra stood up, quickly pulling up her jeans and shooting him a look. She wanted to kill him for being so stupid.

"Just stay away from me!"

Barbra then stormed off to be with the other girls. Woodstock meanwhile, had no idea what had happened. Dressing, he joined the others and hoped he could talk with Barbra.

The next morning…

They found out the canoes were missing.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning while Todd and Michelle explained that Karen might of accidentally let the canoes gone, Barbra sat with the others feeling uneasy. It was a beautiful morning, and all ready the sun blazed down on them. Sitting on the rocks by the side of the river, everyone listened before Todd tried getting the truth out of anyone who did this as a prank. That's when Glazer tried picking on Alfred again.

"Hey Glazer, he doesn't know anything about it. Why don't you just leave him alone."

Barbra heard Woodstock say while he cleaned his pellet gun. Sighing, Barbra felt bad about yelling at him last night. She knew there was nothing to worry about, and freaking out on him didn't help anyone. Deciding to look for firewood or anything that they could use in building a raft, everyone went their own ways making a huge joke about the entire thing. Todd meanwhile kept walking up and down the river's edge looking for any sign of the canoes.

Barbra yanked Woodstock to the side.

"Hey can I talk to you?"

Woodstock brushed some of his fallen hair out of his eyes before sighing.

"Listen Barbra, I'm sorry about last night…"

Before he could finish, Barbra leaned over and kissed him.

Woodstock stood back slightly stunned before smiling back at her.

"What was that for?"

Barbra put her arms around his thin shoulders and brought him in close. Both locked eyes and smiled.

"Because, I felt sorry about yelling at my boyfriend last night."

"Boyfriend huh?"

Barbra smiled before kissing him again.

Just then Woodstock's name was called. Pecking her on the cheek, he told her he would see her later.

Barbra smiled, watching him walk away with the guys before going with Diane, and Rhoda. They looked around, mostly fooling and pretending to look for anything useful. Finally Barbra found an empty milk carton and decided to check with the guys if they could use it. Walking up the hill, just in the middle of Dave and Woodstock joking with each other, she smiled and held it up.

"What about this?"

Woodstock looked over laughing.

"What's this gonna do? It's like a houseboat for ants…"

"It floats!"

"It floats huh!"

Woodstock tossed it into the river. Everyone laughed as Barbra pretended to make her most helpless voice before pouting to Dave.

"Dave!"

Laughing, Dave lead her and the others down the hill.

"Come Jane! We seek water!"

Laughing they all began going down the hill, Woodstock playfully touched Barbra's shoulders as they walked away.

"Come on…"

Laughing, Barbra let go of Dave's hand and held Woodstock's. Fish seeing this grinned before he started horsing around with Diane.

The rest of the afternoon everyone gathered up firewood as Michelle, Eddie, and Todd built it. Everyone mostly hung out, Glazer and Sally mostly leaving the camp site. Everyone sat around helping and talking as the afternoon wore on.

Woodstock the entire time sat close with Barbra, as she leaned against him. They held hands, and kept kissing each other off to the side. Both felt in love, and seemed as if nothing else bothered them.

That's when Todd walked up to them.

"Hey guys, wanna paddle to raft? I all ready got Fish, Diane, and Eddie on board."

Woodstock put his arm around Barbra.

"Yeah sure, sign us up."

Todd nodded before pointing to the river's edge.

"We're sending you guys off in a few minutes, we made some extra paddles. I'm trying for you guys to paddle back to camp, and look for the canoes."

Turning around, Woodstock and Barbra followed Todd as they went to the raft.

Not knowing the horror that was in store for them…


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly an hour later Barbra, Woodstock, Eddie, Diane, and Fish were paddling down the river, searching for the other canoes. In the beginning it was fun, and they fooled around as they headed down, splashing each other and laughing. Then the sun began to really blaze down on them, their muscles ached as they kept padding and felt exhausted after a little while. They all stayed silent, just the sound of Eddie everyone in awhile to tell them to "dig in" and the water lapping beside them. So far the raft had stood up fine.

"I'm tired!"

Complained Diane. Woodstock rolled his eyes as he paddled from the front and mocked her.

"I'm tired! What do you mean your tired? We're doing all the work up here!"

"Shut up Woodstock!"

Barbra screamed. It was too hot out and her arms were aching. Eddie right away turned around and looked at all of them.

"Hey! Could you all please shut the fuck up and keep padding!"

Woodstock shrugged before nodding.

"All right…"

Barbra kept her mouth shut, so far this entire weekend with Woodstock was going wrong. She wished they hadn't gone on it and just stayed behind. Padding in silence, Barbra knew she wasn't mad at anyone, most of all Woodstock…she was just nervous.

"Eddie? Eddie?"

"What?"

"What really happened to Karen?"

Eddie looked ahead.

"Listen it's just like Michelle said, she got freaked out about something and left."

Barbra shrugged before glancing at Woodstock and sighed.

"Come on!

Padding further, Diane stood up on her knees and pointed.

"Hey you guys look!

"What?"

"One of our canoes!"

Looking over, further towards the right Barbra saw it. One of the green canoes.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Yeah who would be stupid enough to leave their canoe out here?!"

"Come on! Dig in, come on!"

All of them at once began paddling as fast as they could in the direction of the canoe. Cheering and yelling at each other, everyone right had a complete mood lift. Laughing and splashing each other with the paddles, they kept getting closer.

Laughing and cheering, they got closer.

Barbra's heart was racing. Somehow she thought everything would be okay.

"Get ready to hold on!"

Eddie yelled, just feet away from the canoe. Woodstock reached forward before looking back at Barbra.

"We're gonna get on, so get ready to hold it."

Then…

A dark figure sprung up from out of nowhere, his face shielded by the bright sun. Barbra went into complete shock as the garden shears were raised, sparking in the light.

He went down…

Getting Fish across the chest. Fish's white T-shirt then sprayed red before he stared down at himself. Everyone sat there, eyes wide and screaming. The blades went down, flashing right before her eyes. She sat back, screaming before she felt them dig into her back. There was no pain, just pressure as Barbra lost her balance and fell forward into the dark water.

The last thing she heard was Woodstock screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

The last thing Barbra remembered before hitting the water, was seeing the blades flash before her eyes and hearing the painful screams of her friends.

Then…

Darkness.

Once everything went dark, Barbra thought she was dead. Alive one second, paddling a raft with her friends and new boyfriend, all about to stop for one of their canoes. Then…A man jumps out. Barbra only saw him for second, right before the sun blinded her. Just for a second, she saw the devil stand before her. Thinking she was dead, panic filled her. She was just a teenager. Her life had just begun. It couldn't be over all ready? Could it?

Waiting for that light they talked about, Barbra finally woke up.

"Woodstock?"

She weakly said, now washed up against the shore. Her hair a mess, leafs and twigs in it. Her clothes soaked, and her back badly bleeding. She was in shock.

Laying there, she blinked and saw it was getting dark out.

How long had she been there?

Using all her strength, she coughed up some water and looked down the empty river.

Where was everyone?

Her back then ached, causing tears to form in her eyes.

She was bleeding to death.

That's when she heard a chopping over head. Weakly glancing up, she tried to hard to remember what happened.

The next thing Barbra knew, she was in the back of an ambulance. Two paramedics were over here as she heard the siren. She kept drifting in and out.

Waking up again, she thought she found herself still laying in the back of the ambulance. It was dark out, and all she saw was police.

Were they back at the old camp?"

She saw other ambulances. That's when she saw, faintly in the background.

Somebody zipping up in a black rubber body bag…Woodstock.

She wasn't sure it was him, it was far away and she felt as if she had been drugged. Blinking, she thought she saw a body being loaded up, wearing the same blue shirt as his.

"Woodstock?"

She said weakly again. She then heard reporters. That's when one of the cops yelled for the ambulances to get out of there.

"Yeah he got nine kids…"

She over heard somebody say before passing out.

When she woke up she was in the hospital, and her parents were there. A police officer stood by. Blinking, feeling her entire body feel weak and numb, they told her to save her strength and that she was going to be okay.

Her back felt numb.

When she woke up the next day she learned of what happened. It was all over the news and papers.

"River side massacre, 10 dead from revengeful burn victim."

The police asked her questions.

What was the last thing she remembered?

Padding down the river with the others and seeing a canoe. Before Woodstock and Eddie grabbed on a man jumped out and stabbed her in the back, that's when she fell into the water and blacked out.

She was lucky to be alive.

They asked her to describe the man, she said it was blurry and that she couldn't remember.

That's when she looked at the police men, her eyes serious.

"Are my friends dead?"

The police officers looked at each other before Barbra's parents held onto her.

"I'm afraid so…"

"Everyone on the raft…everyone? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sorry…"

Barbra then thought of Woodstock.

Dead.

She went into complete shock and couldn't move. No, she couldn't be happening, it was just some awful nightmare. They told her the names of everyone who were killed.

Diane, Fish, Eddie, Karen, Glazer, Sally, Woodstock.

Her heart felt as if it was breaking.

But that was just a ghost story, it couldn't have been true.

Cropsy wasn't real.

But he was, and he killed everyone.

She heard Cropsy had been killed. Todd, and the others were okay and at the police station.

Thinking of Woodstock, she couldn't believe he was dead. She could see his poor parents now crying downstairs in the lobby.

No, not Woodstock.

Shutting her eyes she cried.

Why hadn't it been her?


	8. Chapter 8

"Riverside massacre! Nine youths killed after grizzly rampage!"

"Burn victim seeks revenge! Ten dead!"

"Some of the most horrifying murders ever seen!"

"Local police make statement about dead killer."

"Rampage at Camp Blackstone."

"Parents of Blackstone victims speak out."

"Campfire story true! Ex-caretaker leaves bloody trail for revenge!"

"Accident or revenge?"

"Funerals being held past week for victims of Camp Blackstone."

"Camp to shut down after murders?"

Those were the headlines and news reports for the next month or so. Slowly as time went on, the awful memory slowly began to fade away in the back of people's heads. It just became another tragic story of murders that took part in the area. It wasn't the first, nor the last time this would happen.

Cropsy, Lou Cropsy to be exact had been killed shortly after the murders. Alfred's parents took him away from the press and said something about visiting his grandparents in Texas for the rest of the summer.

Todd had been interviewed by the police, and finally Cropsy was buried in an unmarked grave. No family, no friends. The case had been investigated, and some of the victim's parents spoke up about it being the camp's fault and the hospital who had treated Cropsy. But with him being dead…nothing ever came out of it.

Barbra's mother tried telling her the worst was over.

School would be starting in another month. Barbra's parents even gave her the choice of perhaps being home schooled before this entire thing blew over. Barbra had finally been released from the hospital. She had been lucky. A bad back wound, but not as deep as the doctors thought. She could walk, and with some pain medication, she seemed to recovery quickly.

It just didn't seem fair.

She was given medication to sleep. She kept having awful nightmares about what happened. That's man face as he raised the garden shears and began attacking them. Her entire memory was blurred. But each time she kept hearing her friends scream. That's when she would wake up.

Shaken by the entire thing, her father tried asking her if she wanted to talk to a shrink, maybe get things off her chest. But Barbra said no. All she wanted to do was stay in the darkness of her bedroom and sleep the pain away.

The others, counting Michelle had tried contacting her. But Barbra wouldn't take any calls. She just didn't want anyone to see her right now.

She did attend Woodstock's funeral though…

She missed the others, simply because she was in the hospital. The press tried snapping photos, but her parents chased them away. Barbra stopped in at the cemetery and stood back as Woodstock's casket was being lowered. She knew it had to be a closed coffin simply because of what happened. An awful wave of sickness over took her as she blinked away the tears and listened to the priest make his final prayer. Woodstock's parents stood together silently crying. Barbra spotted Dave in the background, his head lowered.

Woodstock was really dead.

She tried asking her parents how he died, but they wouldn't tell.

Remembering the night they shared together, Barbra wished so badly she could of relived it. How badly she wished things had been different. If only she had grabbed him before falling off the raft. Maybe both would of survived.

She hoped Cropsy was burning in Hell for what he did.

Sighing, she pushed the bangs out of her face and knew she could never forget this. Walking back to the car, she tried to remember.

Still it was just a blur.

Returning home, Barbra threw herself into her bed. Crying into her pillows, she glanced at her mirror which hung across the room and saw part of her blouse in the back had lifted up. An awful scar was there now.

Crying, she held onto her pillows before feeling sick. Running to the bathroom she began throwing up. Her mother came in, and slowly rubbed her back holding her hair.

"Shhh, it's all right honey, it just takes time."

Crying, Barbra sat on the bathroom floor with her mother, her eyes bloodshot.

Time still wouldn't bring back Woodstock or her friends.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey guys look!"

"What?"

"It's one of our canoes!"

They began paddling closer, all laughing and cheering. Excited to show everyone back at the camp what they found. The heroes of the day, fooling around and nearly tipping the raft over by fooling around so much. Barbra was sitting behind Eddie. Laughing and cheering, she kept padding as fast as she could. Finally they just got close enough. Woodstock turned around and locked eyes with her.

"We're gonna go on so hold on."

Then…

The figure jumped up, garden shears glittering in the sun. His disfigured face staring down at them like a monster. This was the first time Barbra had clearly seen him. Screaming, she leaned back frozen in fear as he went down, blades flashing before her eyes.

"NO!"

Barbra shot up from bed, still half asleep. Quickly her eyed adjusted and she shook the awful image that filled her mind. Taking a second, her eyes drifted across her dark bedroom, the shade pulled all the way down on her window. Her heart still racing, she took a moment to relax.

Just another nightmare.

They seemed to be getting worse.

Eyeing her dresser, she saw what seemed like millions of bottles of pills she now took. Most of the time she felt like she was a zombie, always in a dazed state. Looking at the clock, she saw it was still mid afternoon. Sighing, she sat there feeling as if she wanted to cry again.

Nearly a month now and she still couldn't get over it.

All she wanted to do was die.

Just then her bedroom opened, revealing her mother.

She was thankful to have such supportive parents through the entire thing. They handled the press and made sure nobody bothered them. Plenty of friends and family had wanted to see her after what happened, but Barbra simply pushed them away. She wasn't ready yet.

"Honey? You okay?"

"Yeah mom…just another bad dream."

Her mother slowly came in, a handful of letters.

"Your friends keep writing, I bet their worried…why won't you answer them?"

Barbra took the letters before tossing them on her nightstand.

"Will they be able to change things?"

Her mother sighed.

"School starts soon, any thoughts about going back?"

Barbra shrugged.

"I don't know…"

Her mother weakly smiled before reaching out and touching her arm.

"Honey, I understand somebody could never get over what had happened…but this is your second chance at life, how are you going to take it?"

Barbra laid back, her eyes filling with tears.

"I just can't face anyone right now…"

"I know honey, I know…"

Barbra hugged her mother as she sat on the edge of her bed. Crying into her shoulder, Barbra felt as though she couldn't wake up from this awful nightmare that had taken over her life. Her back began to ache.

"Why? Why did I survive mom?"

Barbra sobbed.

Her mother gently rubbed her back.

"Because that's what was supposed to happen honey, that's all."

Shortly after, her mother went downstairs to make her some tea. Barbra meanwhile sat in bed flipping through her mail. Mostly from everyone from camp. It seemed as if everyone wanted to talk about what happened.

But Barbra couldn't.

That's when she saw a letter from Woodstock's parents.

Opening it, she read that his parents had received a phone call right before everyone left on the canoe trip last month from their son. They explained he never sounded so happy before in his entire life and talked about her. They wrote that Woodstock must of cared deeply for her and that she was in their prayers.

Folding the letter, Barbra felt tears begin to build behind her eyes.

She tried to remember him when he wasn't on the raft screaming.

Her heart began to hurt.

That's when she thought of Woodstock and then froze.

So much had happened in the past month, she hadn't even noticed. In fact it was the last thing on her mind.

Just then her mother came in with the tray for her tea. Barbra felt as if she was going to be sick again. Looking up at her mother, tears began rolling down her face.

"Mom…I need to talk to you."


	10. Chapter 10

Barbra sat completely emotionless in the kitchen downstairs a few days later. He felt numb and dead on the inside. Her mother finally finished telling him the results of the doctor's visit they had gone to earlier that morning. Glancing over, she saw pure shock in his eyes. A silence washed over them

Pregnant .

She couldn't believe it.

But all the tests were positive.

She was almost two months into it.

How couldn't she had known.

Barbra really did though. Between all the medications, and the pure shock after everything that happened it just slipped her mind. Somehow through all the grief, she hadn't really thought back at the two times Woodstock and her had sex together at camp. The first time they lost their virginity to each other. Barbra even remembered her being angry at him for not wearing a condom, and how quickly it had slipped her mind. How could she had been so stupid.

Woodstock…

Her eyes tears up as she felt sick again.

He was butchered…

Her parents began to talk, but it just seemed like static. Finally her mother reached over and touched her hand. Snapping out of it she looked over at them. She saw pity in their heartbroken eyes.

"We think you should have the baby Barbra, I don't think you could handle an abortion right now…not with that and the memory of what just happened…no your father and I thought that you should have the baby and give it up for adoption. Real nice people, couples who couldn't have their own…couples who could give this child a normal life, never knowing the awful history behind it's biological parents. Honey we just think it's for the best. We're thinking about moving, someplace out in the country, someplace peaceful so we could get away from it for awhile.

Her parents looked at each other for a moment.

"You can finish your senior year here, after that whatever you feel like doing next. Maybe college if your ready. We just now know how close we were to loosing you. We just want you to be happy and support you."

Barbra began to cry, she took deep breaths.

"Does…does Woodstock's parents know?"

"Probably not, their escaping it all and leaving for good. Their heartbroken honey, he was their only one. Just like your our only one. I think it would be best to cut all ties, no matter what you decide. If you think about maybe keeping the baby yourself, we'll support you all the way. You don't have to be scared. We just don't think Woodstock's parents could handle that they have a grandchild right now from their sixteen year old murdered son. Maybe within time…but not now…"

Barbra felt the room spinning.

This was too much, too fast.

The truth really hadn't set in yet through the shock. Just like what had happened at camp, and Woodstock and her other friends' deaths. Shock, and utter denial. She was just a teenager, she couldn't have a baby? She knew she couldn't. Why weren't her parents angry? Why were they giving her all these choices. Why were they being supportive.

That's when Barbra knew.

That day on the raft, she had been lucky. She was almost killed like the others.

Now like her mother said…it was her second chance. Feeling somewhat sick, she thought of going through this pregnancy. How people would react, most of all everyone who had survived. Then Woodstock's parents. She knew they were leaving, but still they would find out within time.

Could they really handle it? What if they wanted the baby for themselves. What if they wanted to take it away.

Why was she thinking this way?

Would she really go through this?

She knew her parents were right about the abortion. After everything that had happened, and the amounts of shock she was still going under, she knew she wouldn't be able to live with the fact she killed really the past real part of Woodstock for good. That even if he had lived, she could see them now freaking out and arguing about who's fault it would be. Nobody would want the blame and they would panic about their parents and friends finding out.

Then an abortion?

She really didn't know.

They were so young…

But what if Woodstock would of reacted differently. What if he wanted to tell their parents and be supportive through the entire thing. What in his stupid puppy dog love he was feeling for Barbra would amount to wanting in stupid vain to try and take responsibility.

Maybe not…

She really didn't know.

But she did know Woodstock was dead. He wasn't coming back. Just a young teenager and slaughtered. He should have been the one to survive. Maybe that would have been better. Woodstock would of never known about the pregnancy Barbra would of died with, and gone on with his life within time. Barbra would just turn into a distant memory of a girl he had a thing for that was killed back when he was attacked as a teenager.

But it was the other way around.

What if they had both died. Without even knowing it, both would of died along with their unborn child.

She still couldn't believe it.

A baby…

Woodstock had gotten her pregnant. Feeling light headed, she began to cry. Quickly her mother was at her side holding her, telling her everything would work out.

Thinking of Woodstock's screams, she wished more then ever he was here right now with her. Not buried in a cemetery across town, so badly cut up, his coffin was closed for the funeral.

He should have been here.

But he was dead.

She kept saying softly under her breath as she cried.

Woodstock was really dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Barbra sat on her bed nearly a week later and made a decision.

She was going to have this baby.

The last week had been a complete blur for her. Still taking her medication, she slept most of the time and often sat alone thinking over everything that had happened. She was thankful her parents had been so supportive, but had been treating her as if she was made of glass for the last couple of days. Knowing her entire life had changed the second that psycho jumped up from the canoe, her entire life…as normal as it seemed would never be the same again. She knew she could never forget what happened. It was bad enough for the others, most of all Todd, who she read had been involved in the original accident causing Cropsy to come back. Part of her hated Todd for this. Why had he and those other kids been so stupid. How couldn't anyone had known. Why did that hospital still let him out after what happened. Then she knew she was blaming the wrong people. She was really mad at this bastard who had done this.

Her and her friends hadn't done anything to him, all he was in their minds was some creepy campfire story to tell while camping out in the woods. Most of them weren't even old enough to attend camp when the accident first happened.

Why them?

She guessed she would never know.

She knew things were different for her though, she had been there when it happened. She had nearly died, and somehow by some blind luck survived. She didn't know if it was luck, or just plain punishment. But she knew she couldn't live this way the rest of her life. Her parents were right. This was her second chance.

She knew her parents just wanted what was best for her, and she understood after everything that had happened she was in no position to take care of a baby. She was just a teenager still, and somehow she knew it would never work. Somehow this pregnancy came through such terrible and horrible events. She really didn't know what her reaction would be if things had been different.

She wished things had been that way. The worst of her problems being not able to tell her parents the truth. Still her thoughts drifted to Woodstock. What would he think about the baby? Would he be angry? Ashamed? Would he stand by her side after they told their parents. Would he have tried to pay for an abortion or simply brush it off.

Or would he be shocked and scared like her.

She didn't know.

What if he had survived. Badly hurt, but still survived. Would his thoughts have been different about the pregnancy then?

She didn't know why she was going through this in her mind. None of that really mattered…Woodstock was still dead, and nothing would bring him back.

She had finally made her decision.

She would go through the pregnancy, and then offer Woodstock's parents if they wanted to adopt their grandchild. She would explain how Woodstock and her had slept together, being foolish and young and how it had just happened. She would explain she was in no state to take care of a child and wanted it to live a normal happy life, not really knowing like her parents had said, the back story of how it came to be. She hoped they wouldn't be angry and be thankful that she came to them. Maybe this would help them through the grief of their only child.

She had heard her mother talk once before, that after Woodstock's mother had him she was no longer able to have children. That's why his parents treated him so special.

After that?

She would take up her parent's offer about moving away. She would be home schooled and finish her senior year away from all the madness. She knew she really couldn't face everyone after everything that happened. Somehow senior year didn't seem as exciting and as fun after everything. Prom, graduation, parties, the whole nine yards seemed now stupid and wasteful. Anyways, she was going to be pregnant for most of it and didn't want everyone talking behind her back.

Once the baby was born she would be finished for good. Slowly picking up the pieces of her life somewhere else. Somewhere that she could start over fresh.

As for the baby, she didn't know.

She just wanted it to have a normal life.

Taking out the large shoebox filled with letters from her friends, mostly from everyone who had returned from camp. Sorting through them, she took out her notepad and began writing. Everyone deserved to at least know what she was doing. How she felt about things, and how she wouldn't be around anymore. Writing to everyone, she felt her heartache. These were all her friends, everyone who had been connected from camp. Now she was leaving all of that behind.

Finishing the letters, she stuffed them back in the box and decided to wait until mailing them out.

That evening she explained to her parents what she was going to do. At first they were against her speaking with Woodstock's parents. But she told them if things had been the other way around, wouldn't they have wanted the last real living piece of her? Her parents have worried glances at each other before nodding.

The next day, after some phone calls were made Woodstock's parents drove back and decided to see her. They knew she was the only survivor from the raft. She had seen their only son get killed. There were so many unanswered questions…

Sitting together, Barbra stared across at them from their living room. Her parents by her side. She felt sick to her stomach and nervous. She saw the heartbreak behind both of Woodstock's parent's eyes. Finally after taking a deep breath, she explained she was pregnant. After a few minutes of silence, Woodstock's mother cleared her throat, on the verge of tears.

"Your what?"

Barbra took a deep breath again and glanced at her parents.

"I just found out…you see back at camp Woodstock and me…"

"Is he the father?"

Barbra slowly nodded.

Woodstock's father closed his eyes and sighed.

Barbra felt as if she was going to cry, but tried to get her breathing under control before explaining her offer. By the time she finished, she felt dizzy. Woodstock's parents were crying.

"Your really pregnant?"

Barbra nodded before Woodstock's mother began sobbing, she clutched onto her husband's arm.

"Oh our baby boy…why?!"

She kept crying before looking over, her eyes raw.

"Of course we want our grandchild…oh Barbra honey…"

Before Barbra could do anything, Woodstock's mother had gotten up and was now hugging her. Crying onto her shoulder, she kept telling her if was a sign from God. Barbra just sat back, completely numb before Woodstock's mother began asking questions.

Barbra meanwhile sat back, dazed and uncertain.


	12. Chapter 12

After Barbra had finally made her decision about giving the baby up for adoption to Woodstock's parents, her mother and father now agreed it was the right choice. Woodstock's parents were in the process of moving and finding a new place to start over. Both were traveling back and forth, finishing affairs and getting ready to leave everything they once knew behind.

Barbra had signed the papers stating that once the baby was born, Woodstock's parents would have adopted it and be it's legal guardians. Barbra felt no regret doing this, even though her mother worried she would. Barbra knew she couldn't do this and was doing the responsible thing. Sending out the letters, she knew word would spread fast about the pregnancy. But she didn't want to face those people anymore. She knew the looks of pity and false caring they would bring towards her. Everyone had shared their own part of the horror…but Barbra had really been there, and came close to looking death in it's eyes. Now she was pregnant by one of their friends. The same friend who they had all grown up with and went to school with. The same friend who was only sixteen when he was butchered along with the others. The same friend who would never know after his death that the girl he had slept with a few times at camp was carrying his unborn child. Something that should of happened to him much later in life when he was middle aged. Instead, he was dead…sixteen and dead.

Barbra had to face facts with moving forward. She was scared and uncertain…but she knew time would somehow heal part of the pain.

School started for everyone. Tiger had written her saying in the front lobby of the high school there was a thing put up with everyone's photo who had been killed during the attack. She wrote that everyone missed her and how badly she wanted to see her. At the end of the letter, she tried her hardest to shield the pure shock in the news of her pregnancy. She wrote Barbra telling her how great that was and how she couldn't wait to see the baby.

Still a lot of people didn't know about Woodstock's parents adopting it.

Lots of her friends wrote and asked about the baby. Most of all Michelle, Todd, and Dave. Michelle and Todd seemed somewhat sympatric, while Dave seemed angry and shocked. Barbra knew Dave had always had a crush on her, and couldn't believe that she was really going to have the baby. She knew he was just upset and missed Woodstock just as much. He was his best friend after all…

Barbra spent most of her time inside.

Her parents cared for her and began taking her to the doctors. Her medication went down, and her stress level seemed calm. The terrible memory was flicking in her mind with everything that was going on. She sent her sonogram photos to Woodstock's parents and wrote nearly very week about the doctor's visits and how she was doing. She took good care of herself and slowly fall began to change the tree's colors.

Barbra got morning sickness, and felt restless during the night.

Often she would have nightmares of Woodstock somehow surviving as well. Found half alive on the raft along the other butchered pieces of his friends rotting in the summer heat. The others would find him barley alive and scream in horror. A chopper would be sent, then the police. They would airlift Woodstock to the hospital quickly. The paramedics would be sick, pumping oxygen over his mouth. The front of his hair was scraped away. Long deep cuts traveled down his face and over his eye, nearly ripping it out. It would travel down to his chin, and then a nasty oozing wound would be on his neck.

His fingers were gone, how bloody stumps.

He was loosing blood and his one open blue eye would dance around, fluttering open and closed.

The paramedics would lean over the deeply tanned thin boy, and know whatever manic did this, he must have been insane. Woodstock would then begin to seize and then he would flat line.

But that didn't happen, Woodstock was dead the second he was attacked. His body would lay half on the floating raft until Michelle discovered it. His arm nearly torn off, his fingers gone, his face mangled, and then his throat slit. He would be covered up with a sleeping bag in the terrible heat, and then later airlifted with the other corpses back to the camp.

They would be loaded up in black rubber body bags, and shipped to the hospital.

Barbra would dream of Woodstock's body laying in the morgue. Kept in the freezer. Woodstock's parents aren't shown him. Michelle all ready gave a positive ID on everyone. Photos would be taken of him for police records. They would then undress his slashed up blue shirt and shorts and throw them in a plastic evidence bag. After that, they would record themselves as they looked over Woodstock's pale body and take notes on the wounds.

His fingers were never found.

Cause of death…fetal wounds.

He would be tagged, and three days later brought to the funeral home. They knew it would be a closed coffin, yet dressed Woodstock in a suit his father brought down, and stitched his wounds as best as they could. Closing the coffin, the funeral took place in which Barbra went to.

Then…

Woodstock was buried, sixteen and dead. Not knowing Barbra was having his baby. Not knowing he would be a father. Instead he rotted in the darkness of the ground.

Barbra would always wake up in a cold sweat. Over and over it would repeat.

He prayed as hard as she could, to just wake up.

Time past, and winter began to come.

She still stayed, locked away at home…often looking out at the world from his bedroom window. Sleeping too much, and crying.

She was gaining weight, and the baby seemed healthy.

Woodstock's baby.

Rubbing her stomach one night, she felt a tear.

This baby really wouldn't ever know this father…or how much she had loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

"And that's your baby."

The doctor said pointing to the monitor's screen. The fuzzy image of Barbra's baby showed as she laid out on the table silently watching. The doctor moved the plastic paddle across her now perfectly round stomach and then flicked a switch so the baby's heartbeat would fill the room.

The year had nearly past now. Somehow everything was passing by in a blur. Barbra was almost due…it seemed impossible after everything that had happened. The time was coming close before everything changed. Soon the baby would be born, and Woodstock's parents would take it. She still didn't know how she fully felt about this. She knew it would be harder then she ever thought, knowing that she was giving it up. Somehow this baby had been with her through the entire thing. It was her only connection left of Woodstock. But she knew she couldn't handle it. The trauma she had been through had changed things…maybe forever. She knew it wouldn't be fair for the baby to have to deal with. She didn't deserve to be a mother.

Anyways, Woodstock's parents now had hope for the future. They would raise their grandchild like it was their own.

Barbra would meanwhile be somewhere trying to pick everything up again.

The pregnancy had been peaceful. She had been seeing her doctors, and slowly starting to talk about what really happened. Somehow trying to remember things, and seem more open about it helped things. She hadn't seen anyone in person from the camp since it really happened, but wrote them.

She stayed inside, resting and slowly trying to take care of herself. She was sleeping a lot and trying her hardest to stop having these awful nightmares.

The baby was growing, and she soon enjoyed the feel of it growing inside of her. Just a teenage and such an amazing and scary thing was happening to her. The baby often kicked, and kept her awake at night. Rubbing her stomach, she would talk to it and then remember Woodstock.

Her memories seemed to be fading.

Nearly nine whole months since it happened.

She didn't care if the whole town was talking…she just wanted time to take care of herself and give Woodstock's baby a good life. He deserved that much.

The nightmares kept coming through…

Visions of the raft, the screams and blood. How they covered up Woodstock's butchered body under some sleeping bags.

Barbra was sent home from the doctor's with the latest photo of the baby. It was getting big, and Barbra still didn't want to know the sex. She thought it would be easier after it was born, and more of a suspire for Woodstock's parents. Barbra felt herself getting depressed, with the stress of everything…and really knowing she would have the baby soon.

Woodstock and her would really have a baby.

The result after such a terrible thing.

She loved this baby, and looked forward to seeing it, yet still felt a deep weight in her chest knowing she would leave it behind. How badly she wished she could just see Woodstock for one second. Just enough time for her to show him their baby and tell him how much she loved him and missed him. She wished so badly he had been the one who had lived.

Not her…

She wondered what Woodstock would have been like older. What career he would of gone into, how he would of changed. She wondered if things, even if it was a one in a million shot…worked out between them. Her heart ached because of this thought.

Then…

One evening at her house, her water broke. Spilling out onto the downstairs rug. Right away a terrible cramp went through Barbra's body. Nearly falling down, she cried out for her parents.

A half an hour later she was rushed to the hospital and now hooked up to a monitor.

She had gone into labor.

Woodstock's parents had been called. They were on their way.

Barbra's mother sat beside her, holding her hand as Barbra contracted and began to cry out. The pain was awful. Minutes later, sweat dripped down her skin as she began crying. Her mother gently kissed her and told her everything would be all right.

But Barbra knew it shouldn't have been hurting like this.

Something was wrong with her baby.


	14. Chapter 14

While Barbra was in labor, she kept drifting off in a feverish pained state. Blacking out very new minutes, she began to think about Woodstock and the last nine months.

She couldn't believe it had only been that long.

Her entire pregnancy seemed to flash before her eyes. Nothing of what she had thought of long ago when it came to motherhood. She thought women should have kids in their 30's. After their done their career, and married living in some big house. She thought women were supposed to glow, and have everyone look at her a different way when their pregnant. Baby showers, and doctor visits, having your husband by your side through the morning sickness and mood swings. She thought pregnant women were supposed to look forward to having the baby they carried, ready to become a parent.

Instead for her, she got pregnant either the first or second time having sex with Woodstock for the first time at camp. Two teenagers having a little fling without thinking. Then some manic came and killed him and her friends. She had been attacked, either the first or second day into the unknown pregnancy which was the final result right now. She had lived and stayed hidden away, dealing with the shock and grief of what happened. She knew she had almost died.

She didn't finish up her senior year of high school, and spent most of her pregnancy sleeping or crying. She hardly spoke to anyone, and knew after the baby arrived Woodstock's parents would take it. She would move away while they raised it as their own.

Barbra knew how tough this was going to be.

And Woodstock, still dead. Buried in the cemetery. His coffin carried by his father, uncle, Dave, and Nick from school. Low buried deep under the ground, cut off from the sunlight forever. Barbra spent most nights laying awake, silently crying and looking out the window as the baby kicked inside of her. She thought of Woodstock.

If there was a heaven…was he there?

And did he know about her?

She often wondered this. Most of the time she slept, she dreamed of her few memories of him before he died, and how she really thought she was in love with him.

She wished so badly she could just see him again, just once. How she would throw her arms around him and tell him about the baby and if she was making a mistake.

But every time she woke up.

But now as the labor pains got worse and worse, Barbra kept wishing Woodstock was there. She needed him so badly then.

But then again hadn't she heard this saying…

Dead is better.

It was a cruel awful thing to think of, most of all after everyone who had been killed last summer. But it was true. Barbra knew it wasn't fair for that psycho to choose them. People who didn't even have anything to do with what happened. All good kids who just were enjoying themselves. Why at age 16 or 17 they had to be murdered. Their life's cut short.

She remembered growing up with Woodstock. Hanging out in school and in the neighbor. Growing up together with the others. Summer camp…and then them getting together. She knew after this, she would never forget him. Not only was he her first, he was also a special childhood friend. Somebody she was so close with she very much could have been in love with. This teenager was the father of her child…their child who wouldn't grow up with either of them. Only knowing it's real parents by photographs of them as teenagers, or stories by Woodstock's parent's.

She had dreamed that Woodstock was alive, that's what she really wanted.

But as the nurses wheeled her into deliver, hooking her up to oxygen, she thought of him really being there. What if he survived the attack? What if somehow he had been badly hurt, but lost conscience on the raft, surrounded by his chopped up friends. Barbra meanwhile floating to shore, stabbed in the back.

What if they had found him in time and the paramedics saved him.

But then Barbra didn't think of that dream she so often had.

If he had survived…

She could see him now. In a wheelchair, hooked up to oxygen and IVs. Ugly old faded scars running down his entire face, making him look deformed. One of his beautiful blue eyes now gone, replaced with a glass one. Ugly scars across his neck. His other eye barley moving. He's unable to speak now, and in terrible pain from his injuries.

Barbra almost screamed.

She didn't want him to be dead. Not sixteen and dead. Not when she was about to have his baby.

Just then she heard the doctor tell her to push. Awful pain rushed through her before she blacked out.

A few hours later she came to.

Her eyes felt burly, and unfocused. She heard monitors and saw she had an IV in. Her entire body felt terribly sore and stiff. That's when she saw her parents…and Woodstock's parents.

All smiling.

"Hi honey…"

She heard her mother say. Barbra blinked a few times.

Was it really over?

"How you feeling?"

Barbra sat up a little and bit her bottom lip in pain, She felt partly dazed and groggy.

Before she could answer, Woodstock's mother who was crying brought over the baby.

"Barbra, we'll taking her tomorrow night, the doctors say you need your rest…your body has been through a lot."

Her?

It struck Barbra as funny before she saw the baby in her arms. That's when it hit her.

Woodstock and her had a daughter.

Her heart gave a strange jump in her chest before Woodstock's mother smiled through her tears and lowered the baby into her arms.

"Barbra, this is Daisy Woodstock."

The baby was placed in her arms.

Barbra then remembered that Woodstock's name really wasn't Woodstock. Woodstock was his last name. Everyone in school started with the hippy jokes on Woodstock's parents before they started calling him that, even his own parents. It just kind of stuck, even teachers called him that.

Woodstock's real name had been Paul.

Barbra sat there completely amazed. She couldn't believe that had just come out from inside her. The baby was tiny, but there were no words to explain how beautiful she looked.

Woodstock and her had made this.

She shut her eyes, and then remembered Woodstock only two days before he died on the docks with the other guys. Laughing and jumping around after playing a trick on Glazer. Barbra remembered laughing watching him.

Smiling, that's how she wanted to remember him.

"We'll give you guys some time alone, then their going to take him downstairs…okay?"

Barbra looked up at Woodstock's parents and slowly nodded. She knew what they meant. Moments later she was alone with the baby.

Looking down, she smiled and cried as she held her.

"Oh Daisy, your so beautiful…I bet your daddy really wished he could have been here. In fact I know he would of loved to…"

Barbra's voice began breaking up.

"I want you to remember I loved you, I loved you so much I did this for you. Please don't forget about me…"

Kissing her tiny head, Barbra began to cry, holding her daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Barbra had to lay back watching as Woodstock's parents took the baby out of the room along side with one of the nurses. Heartbroken, she now knew how hard this really was. Reality finally set it, not only about Woodstock's death, but of the fact she was really giving up their baby after she had lived. Crying, her mother held her before one look of pure pity revealed in Woodstock's mother's eyes before they left. Barbra's mother held her for the rest of the night while she cried.

Finally, around one in the morning Barbra's cries trailed off, and she fell asleep from pure exhaustion. Her mother softly petted her hair in the darkness of the hospital room. Barbra fell into a dream, trying to imagine what Woodstock's funeral had been. She had only gone to the burying in the cemetery that next day. She remembered it had been overcast.

Her mother didn't think it was a good idea for her to go, her back was still healing up from the accident, and she was scared the press might try to bother her since the story had hit the news and papers. Instead, she stood back as he was buried, standing beside her parents.

A few kids from camp, counting Dave and Tiger spoke at everyone's funeral from who died. They gave short speeches of them being there when the killings started, and their last good memories of their friends who they lost. Woodstock's funeral was one of the last.

The funeral home had tried their best after the police finished with Woodstock's body. With lots of molding wax, and fine stitch work, Woodstock's body and face had a crude mold, with faded scars and wounds to make it look perfect. They had even used fake hair to go onto Woodstock's scalp to cover up. Woodstock's father had gone down to the funeral home to see if they could have an open casket. Standing over his only son's body, he covered his mouth and deeply sighed. The grief and shock of his boy's death was still setting in. His wife hadn't been to one to ID his body right after the killings, and now see him crudely patched up together like some painted dummy. He could see what that bastard did to his boy.

"Closed casket, I don't want my wife to see him like this…"

Woodstock's father said and walked out.

A day later he was buried into the ground.

He was only sixteen.

Barbra had wished things had been different, and that she had tried to enjoy as much of the pregnancy as she could. But now it was too late. The baby was gone, off to live a better life.

Woodstock's parents took her the next day. They had bought a brand new bassinet and Woodstock's mother held her the entire ride. A few hours later they arrived at their new home to start over. Someplace nice.

They laid her down in her crib in the nursery they had build, and watched her sleep. Her tiny little body kicking in it's one piece suit. She was beautiful.

Someday they could tell her about her father, someday they would explain things.

Until then…

She was raised as if she was their own.

Barbra was released shortly after.

Three weeks later they began planning on moving.

Barbra then received a letter from Woodstock's parents.

It was a brief letter, thanking them for the greatest gift they would ever receive. That they knew she had made the right choice, and that this was what was really going to save them through the grief of losing their son. They wrote that they knew Woodstock must of thought she was special, and that they would always remember that. And someday…they would tell Daisy about her parents and what good people they were. In closing, there were two photographs.

One of Daisy, only a few weeks old. Dressed up with a tiny little straw hat and blue dress sleeping. She looked like a tiny little doll.

Barbra felt tears fill up her eyes as she smiled and gently touched the photo of her daughter.

The next one was older.

It was a photo taken by Woodstock's mother last summer. Barbra's family and his had bumped into each other in the parking-lot before sending them off on the first day. Their mothers forced the two to take a photo together. Rolling each other's eyes, they stood together and Woodstock put his arms around her. Barbra did the same to him. Both make a small annoyed smile and their moms took the photo.

Barbra had forgotten this one.

Looking at Woodstock's big blue eyes as he stood next to her, his arms around her. She studied the photograph and remembered Woodstock yet again as the boy she fell in love with at camp. The boy who had been killed…taken away from her. And the boy who was the father of her daughter.

Sighing, she held the photographs and laid back in bed.


	16. Chapter 16

One month later.

Woodstock's parents were gone. They had moved away so Woodstock's father could start his new job, and for the two of them to escape the painful memories of loosing their only son. Now they had hope, a second chance to start over.

They had Daisy, and were to raise her as if she was their own.

Barbra's family meanwhile decided to move themselves. Their house was quickly sold and they decided to relocate further out West. Barbra didn't speak to anyone, and simply helped with the move. Shortly before leaving, she received one last letter from Todd.

He wrote about how he heard about the baby, and how sorry he was for not trying to see her. He explained how he was taking a job in New York, and how Michelle was coming with him. He wished her the best and ended the letter with one final sentence.

Live your life Barbra, life your life.

Barbra folded up the letter and knew he was right.

What had happened was now over.

Shortly before leaving, Barbra took her mother's car and took a little drive.

She want back to Camp Stonewater.

It was closed for the season.

Parking her car in the lot around dusk, she silently climbed over the gate and went down the dirt path.

Looking at all the empty dark cabins sent chills up her spine. The forest seemed still, as the sky began to darken. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she walked further down towards the water when something caught her eye.

A campfire.

A few councilors were there, mostly likely staying for the weekend to set up for the up coming month. Barbra stayed behind the trees and watched them. Most of them laid around the campfire drinking and listening to one guy speak.

"They never found his body, but they say his spirit lives in the forest. This forest. A maniac, a thing no longer human. They say he lives on whatever he can catch. Eats them raw, alive maybe. And every year he picks on a summer camp and seeks his revenge for the terrible things those kids did to him. Every year he kills. Right now he's out there. Watching. Waiting."

Barbra leaned against the tree listening, shutting her eyes and seeing Cropsy raise from the canoe, his deformed face smiling down at her before he brought down the blades. Even though she knew he was dead…she still felt as if it wasn't over.

"So don't look; he'll see you. Don't breathe; he'll hear you. Don't move; you're dead!"

Some of the councilors jumped and began laughing.

Barbra meanwhile glanced out at the darkness of the lake and sighed.

It wasn't over…she knew it.

Turning back around she began walking back to her car alone.

Those councilors most likely were new. They must of heard what had happened last summer. Thinking how cool it would be to work at the same place some manic murdered some kids.

Getting into her car, she started the engine and stared out into the darkness.

Someday, even though he was dead…he could come again.

And next time, he would kill her.

Sighing, she drove off into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys

Hoped you enjoyed the story. Keep your eyes open for a sequel…Cropsy might return!

Also I made a huge mistake!

Barbra (the lead character) her real name is Marnie in the movie! (She's the one in the green T-shirt who fell on the raft) sorry for the mistake!


End file.
